


Downfall

by DaHyoSaYeon



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE, Dreamcatcher (Korea Band), ITZY (Band), Stray Kids (Band), TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Detectives, Dialogue Heavy, F/F, F/M, Gun Violence, Minor Violence, Organized Crime, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Drugs, Single Parents, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29891004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaHyoSaYeon/pseuds/DaHyoSaYeon
Summary: It's a mafia/Yakuza/triad fiestaWow
Relationships: Hwang Yeji/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 1





	Downfall

**Author's Note:**

> A new series (!)
> 
> DISCLAIMER:
> 
> This is a work of fiction. Names, characters, businesses, places, events, locales, and incidents are either the products of the author's imagination or used in a fictitious manner. Any resemblance to actual persons, living or dead, or actual events is purely coincidental.

"When he entered the room, god damn. Everyone's eyes were on him. White shirt, black suit, rings for days. He was a guy who knew how to dress. He also knew how to talk, you know? Had every woman in the place at his feet, I mean he had them drinking the finest champagne and was treating them to whatever they wanted, so why wouldn't they be, you know? But-"

"Not to interrupt this fascinating tale-"

"Oh okay, Nah, I get it. Business first"

"If you wouldn't mind"

"Okay, like I was saying" the man leaned forward and placed his hands against the cold steel table "This guy was loaded. Suspiciously so. He also had a piece, shiny, either well kept or rarely used, I'm hoping the latter. Dropped a fat stack and an even fatter name"

"Go on"

"I'm talking big fish, head honcho, El Capitano, The Don, a real deity of crime-"

"Spit it out!"

"So he mentions his boss, a one Ms Minatozaki" 

The man leaned back in his chair again, hands resting behind his head "Told you it was good"

Opposite him sat a woman in a dark grey coat; she stared at him and brushed her hair behind her ear. 

"Who?" she asked, sipping her, by now, cold coffee "Should I know her at all?"

"She's a big name back home"

"Japan?"

"Yes ma'am"

"Anything else you want to mention?"

"Only how lovely you look tonight-"

"Okay, you can leave" she said curtly "Pick up your cash on the way out"

"Where's the love, Detective Shin?"

"For you? Nowhere"

"Guess I'll be seeing you then"

"Not if I can help it"

The door shut behind the man with a loud click and the detective was left alone with only her coffee as company. She scanned the documents in front of her, comparing notes and searching for connections. With a sigh, she flipped open her phone and, reluctantly, dialled a contact. 

It rang once before a deep, melodic voice answered.

"Hello Detective Shin. What can I help you with?"

"Information"

"On what or whom?"

"A new player, Ms Mina-"

"-Tozaki"

"You're familiar with the name?"

"Let's just say I've taken quite the interest in her recent... activities"

"How much?"

"A bottle of Baijiu. Good Baijiu"

"That's it?"

"And your partner"

"What? Why?"

"I miss him"

"This better be worth my time"

"Isn't it always?"

"I'll be there in 20"

"Can't wait" said the woman with a giggle "You'll know where to find me"

Detective Shin ended the call and chucked her phone onto the table; it buzzed a second later with a message. She placed her head in her hands and sighed; her head ached nonstop these days.

How long had she been trying to crack down on organised crime? How much of her life had she given to this, at times, futile cause? 

"I'm getting too old for this shit" she said out loud

"Nonsense, you don't look a day over retired, Ryujin"

Ryujin sighed even harder than before and raised her gaze to meet her guest.

"Why are you here, Minho?"

"Aw, come on boss, don't be like that" answered Minho, handing her a fresh cup of coffee "That's for you"

"Thanks, I guess" she said, offering a fake smile "You busy?"

"Just got back in actually"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

Ryujin glanced over the top of her cup and raised an eyebrow "Well?"

"Oh, you know that call that came in, the one about the assault at the art gallery?"

"Sure"

"Well, ended up being a murder"

"Rough"

"Yeah. But the guy, the owner, says he was framed"

She should've known it was coming but Ryujin, nonetheless, rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I wish I had the right to shoot you"

"With your hands shaking like that, you might miss"

Ryujin shifted uncomfortably and hid her hands underneath the table; Minho took a seat opposite her and leaned in, studying her face.

"What?" she snapped

"It's okay, you know?" he answered softly "To need a break. To need help"

"No it's not"

"Why not?"

"Someone has to do something about the filth polluting this city-"

"Okay, slow down, Batman"

"Sorry"

"You're passionate, I like that about you. You've got conviction. But you're not a superhero, you're not a machine. You're a person, a human being. And people get tired, worn out. This isn't an easy job, Ryujin-"

"I get it, Minho"

"Do you? Cause I see you heading for burnout city-"

"We have to go" said Ryujin, pocketing her cellphone and finishing her coffee 

"Go?"

"We've got a meeting with L- an informant"

"Oh, okay" he said, following suit "Lead on, boss"

Leaving behind the musty, dank interior of the makeshift interrogation room, Ryujin, followed by Minho, crossed the hall and entered an all too unsafe looking elevator; Minho rushed to push the button, smirking at Ryujin's annoyance.

"Aw come on, it's just some fun" he said 

"Oh it will be"

Minho's smile disappeared and was replaced with worry. It looked like things were starting to click for him. He nervously eyes the gun holstered on Ryujin's hip and began reaching for the emergency stop button.

"What are you doing?" sighed Ryujin

"I could ask you the same thing...boss"

"Jesus Christ you're ridiculous-"

"So, this is it then?"

"I guess so"

"I trusted you. I thought we were friends. Partners-"

"Just get out, you loser" laughed Ryujin, pushing Minho out of the elevator and into an underground parking area.

"Seriously though, where are we off to?"

"The liquor store"

"I know I said you needed a break but you don't need the bottle-" said Minho, opening the car door "You're just about to be a cliche"

"Oh am I? Drive"

The sleek black sedan roared to life and they were off; Ryujin rested her head against the cold glass and hoped it would help the aching in her skull.

"You alright, Ryujin?"

"Yeah. Just a headache is all"

"Are you sure you want to be drinking with a headache?"

"It's not for me"

"Is it for me? I'm flattered"

"It's a gift" said Ryujin "Turn left here"

"Whiskey? Champagne?"

The detective couldn't help but smile when she answered "Baijiu"

All the colour drained from Minho's face and he gripped the steering wheel so tight his knuckles went white; this was payback for all the time he spent annoying her.

Minho pulled the car into an open bay in front of the liquor store and turned to Ryujin, a bead of sweat on his brow.

"You can't mean-" he stammered

"I do"

"Ryujin, please, I'll do anything. Just don't bring me with. Leave me here. I'll walk home if I have to"

"No can do. She required very specific payment" laughed Ryujin, patting his shoulder "Now, go get an expensive bottle, nothing under 200"

"Fine" mumbled Minho "Anything else, boss?"

"One of those little bottles of Jaeger" 

"Ew, you drink that crap?"

"On occasion"

"Okay. I'll, reluctantly, be back"

Minho gave one last pained, pleading smile before disappearing into th liquor store. Ryujin rifled through the glove box, searching for the painkillers she had stashed away. She came up empty handed and sighed in frustration. Just as she was getting comfortable, her phone rang, its annoying marimba ringtone amplified by the car's interior, was like nails being hammered into her brain.

"Detective Shin" she said, massaging her temple

"Where are you?" asked the caller

"Yuna?"

"I thought we were having dinner tonight"

"I'm busy. I'm sorry"

"You always do this"

"I'll be home soon-"

"It's not fair, mom"

"What isn't?"

"I just want to have a decent meal and talk to you, ask how your day was" answered Yuna, her voice cracking as she fought back tears 

"Yuna-"

"You said it was the last time. That you'd be here for dinner"

Ryujin hated having to be the "parent" sometimes. 

"I'm really, really sorry, Yuna. There's someone I have to see, just for a few minutes, and then I'll be home. I promise" she said, softening her tone "What did you make?"

"Pizza"

"Using that amazing herb dough?"

"Yeah"

"Yuna-"

"I'll see you whenever. Don't worry, I'll be awake"

"Yuna?"

"Yes?"

"I love you"

There was a beat of silence before Yuna sniffled and answered:

"Love you too, mom"

Ryujin hung up and continued digging for the painkillers. She had never gotten used to hearing Yuna call her "Mom" and she doubted she ever would. Despite not being related by any means, she was, as far as Yuna and anyone else was concerned, her mother. 

"That poor girl" she thought

"What poor girl?" asked Minho, causing Ryujin to jump

"What?"

"You said something about a girl"

"Just thinking out loud I guess. Also, when did you get back, I didn't even hear you"

"Must be my cat-like reflexes and natural grace" he laughed, starting the car

"You're awfully chipper for someone on his way to the tiger's den" shot Ryujin, prodding at his weakness

"That's not funny, and you know it" he huffed back "You have no idea how uncomfortable she makes me"

"I can imagine-"

"So you drag me along anyway?"

"She wouldn't take no for an answer"

"That's the problem, she never does"

"What's the deal with you two, anyway?"

"If you must know-"

"And I must"

"We used to kind of be together"

"You? And her?" Asked Ryujin incredulously "How? Why?"

"Surprising, I know"

"You really don't, but go on"

"Back when I was younger, in highschool-"

"So, last week then?"

"Look, if you're going to be all cunty about this-"

"Okay, I'm sorry. I won't say anything"

"Promise?"

"Promise"

"Back in highschool, I would frequent message boards and LARP with some people I had met online" 

Minho paused to let Ryujin's snicker fit pass before continuing.

"So there's this girl and we get on pretty well. So we start chatting outside of the chat room. And I think this is great cause she got to be super hot like her Elven archer character, right?"

"As they usually are" said Ryujin sarcastically

"We chat for months before we trade pictures and...yeah..." said Minho before trailing off

"Bad memories?"

"Not really but yeah. I was kind of a loser back in the day-" Minho waited for a snarky comment "Nothing?"

"Nope" answered Ryujin 

"We finally get down to video chatting and, I was kinda nervous cause a picture can lie, you know?"

"Sure"

"She's beautiful, stunning, awe inspiring. I can't even breathe when I'm looking at her"

"Honestly, it's kind of cute at this point"

"So we spend a lot of time chatting, and I find out that she's actually Chinese, so I'm like cool. Foreign chick means she's even hotter. She's a catch. I'm batting way above my level and she's totally into me too"

Minho's expression was one of warm nostalgia, before shifting to a more somber one.

"Then we met"

"So what happened?" asked Ryujin, thankful that Minho helped distract her from her headache

"She arrives on my doorstep at like 4 in the morning with a single suitcase and nothing else. I'm too dumbstruck by her to think straight, so I just let her in. She runs upstairs to my room and jumps into my bed, snuggles in right where I was sleeping"

"A cute girl in your bed and teenage you wasn't complaining, right?"

"At the time, no. So, I get into bed and she's got me in her arms, smothering me with her body and then she pulls back and BAM! She kisses me right on the lips. I'm flying high at this point, figuring I'm on my way to third base, but then"

"Yeah?"

"She says "I love you, LeeKnow"

"Lee Know?*

"My handle on the message board"

"Now you're freaking out?"

"Now I'm freaking out" he agreed before shivering "I, stupidly, say it back- without the Lee Know part"

"Why?" sighed Ryujin, laughing 

"Teenager. Very horny. Just got kissed"

"True, true"

"I'm trying to figure out how I explain to my parents how this Chinese girl ended up in their son's bed but she's all whispers and promises so I go along with it. Next morning, she's gone. I'm like 'just a dream?' but nope, I hear raucous laughter coming from the kitchen, my dad's laugh. So I sneak downstairs and she's having breakfast with my parents like it's no big deal. I break into the conversation and she jumps out of her chair and plants one on me, right in front of my parents"

"I kinda see where the issue is" said Ryujin "But I don't understand how this is the international information trader we're talking about"

"Long story short, she had arranged this meeting with my parents. She set it all up. I never told my parents about her, but worst of all, I never once mentioned them to her. It kind of scared me a little*

"Oh. So, you ended things then and there?"

"Ah no. We were together for 2 years"

"And now she's a criminal? Interesting"

"Yeah, well, that's the story"

Ryujin slapped his shoulder and chuckled. 

"You're much more interesting than I thought, Minho"

"Thanks, I guess" he said, rolling his eyes "We're here...I think"

The engine shut off as Ryujin stepped out the car, stretching her tired muscles. She yawned and pointed to the building's only entrance: a grime covered, bullet hole ridden excuse for a door. Minho removed his gun from its holster and cautiously approached the door; the bottle of Baijiu was left unattended in the car.

"This seems sketchy, even for her" said Minho

"Stay sharp"

The detectives took up position on either side of the door, Minho with his pistol and Ryujin with a shiny, brass knuckle duster. Ryujin knocked on the door before slowly pushing it open. Minho took point and stepped into the building's lobby. The windows had been boarded up ages ago, leaving little room for any light to filter in, save for the now open door. 

Minho checked the closest room; a quick sweep found nothing but discarded and broken furniture. Ryujin entered the building and instantly started coughing.

"Fuck whoever decided dust should be a thing" she cursed 

"I'm gonna check out upstairs, you search the other rooms" said Minho

"Yeah. Sure" 

Minho traversed the creaking, broken staircase while Ryujin headed towards the reception area. The counter was cracked, split apart by, what Ryujin assumed, an axe. The window that would've been there was long gone, no doubt destroyed by homeless or teenage troublemakers. Movement in the darkness beyond the reception desk, caught her attention. Ryujin listened as Minho's footsteps slowly traveled above her, sending dust cascading down. She tightened her grip on the bronze knuckles and mantled the counter, landing on broken glass; whoever was in the next room knew she was there for sure.

Ryujin slinked towards the door and leaned against the doorframe, breath held. 

Someone took a step towards the door, then another and another. They flat out sprinted towards the door, and right into Ryujin. The detective caught the unknown escape artist by the neck and, lifting them off their feet, slammed them onto the ground with a dizzying smash; the fall had left Ryujin winded as well. She, nonetheless, placed her knee on their chest, pinning them to the floor; a better look revealed the runner to be younger male.

"Where do you think you're going?" huffed Ryujin 

"I don't know"

"You don't know why you were running?"

"N-no"

"And that?" she asked pointing to the glass shiv clutched in his hand "You weren't planning on stabbing me, were you?"

"Uh, no. This is for defense" he coughed 

"You live here?"

"Kind of"

"Homeless?"

The man's face darkened and he tried his best to avoid Ryujin's eyes.

"Yeah" he answered softly

"You got some ID?"

"Uh-"

"Detective Shin Ryujin, organised crime department" she said, flashing her badge

"ID is in my back pocket, officer"

"I'm gonna stand up now. If you run, I'll drop you" she warned, offering her hand "Here"

"Thanks" he said, taking her hand 

"ID"

"Oh, here" he said, pulling a plastic card from his wallet and handing it to her

Ryujin studied the ID card, glancing between the picture and the man in front of her. She sighed and handed the card back to him.

"That last name Chinese, Mark?" she asked

"Yes ma'am. Tuan"

"That your company ID?"

"Former"

"I'm guessing this is all new to you?"

"Unfortunately, yes"

"Good news, you're not under arrest" said Ryujin "Bad news, you're still coming with me"

"I'm sorry for the shiv, officer-"

"Come on. Out" she ordered

Both Ryujin and Mark climbed carefully over the broken glass and headed outside; Minho was leaned against the car, tapping his foot incessantly.

"Who's this? asked Minho

"Friend of mine" answered Ryujin shortly "Hop on the horn, get the station to send a car to pick Mark here up"

"I don't want to go to jail" stammered Mark

"Well, you're not. So, calm down" said Ryujin "I've got a friend who's gonna give you a place to sleep and some work"

"I-I don't know what to say"

"It's not an easy job, quite the opposite actually, but you'll appreciate it in the long run"

"You sure she'll take him?" asked Minho, before using the car's radio to contact Ryujin's friend

"Mark, how many others are in there?" asked Ryujin, leaning against the car door

"Uh, four" answered Mark slowly "And there might be someone else in the basement"

"Might be?" 

"Yeah, there's a locked door down there. Didn't see any knobs or hinges on it either"

"Those four armed?" inquired Ryujin

"Maybe. I didn't really get a good look at them. I was hiding"

Ryujin straightened herself and pointed to the sidewalk.

"Take a seat there. Your ride should be here soon enough" Ryujin said, before turning to Minho "Let's round them up"

"Sure thing, chief" said Minho, locking the car door

Once inside the building, Minho cupped his hands over his mouth and yelled:

"Police! Clear out or be arrested!" 

All at once there came a scurrying and frantic stampede of feet as the occupants of the building chose to evict themselves rather than be taken downtown. Once slamming of doors and windows had ceased, Ryujin took point and lead Minho down into the basement; each soggy, molded step threatened to break under every ginger footfall. 

"Don't be afraid, Minho. I'm with you all the way" teased Ryujin

"You actually trust that guy?" he asked 

"Yeah. What of it?" answered Ryujin, stepping into ankle deep water "JESUS CHRIST THAT'S COLD"

"I mean, he's kind of- holy shit, you're right. It's freezing"

"Let's just find her and-"

Before Ryujin could finish, a spotlight burst into life, flooding the room with crisp, white light. Ryujin clutched a hand over her eyes but the damage had already been done. Her eyes stung terribly, only made worse by her headache.

"Reminds me of training" said Minho, blinking away the blindness "You never get used to it"

"Yeah, no lie"

An intercom crackled somewhere in the basement.

"Sorry about all the water. I had hoped flooding the basement would drive all the rats out. Can't ever be too safe"

The intercom fell silent before turning back on.

"You look cute in that jacket, LeeKnow"

Ryujin smirked at Minho and shrugged

"Don't know why you let her go" she said

"Me neither" he replied "Are you going to open up or not?"

 _Crackle_

"Did you bring what I wanted?"

 _Crackle_

"Shit. Must've left it in the car" answered Minho 

"I've brought half, right? Should be enough to let me in" said Ryujin

"Yeah, her sacrifice is here" said Minho coldly "Just let us in, Yuqi"

_Crackle_

"What happened to using code names, babe?"

_Crackle_

"I'm not your babe" shot Minho, his temper evident in his voice "Open up. Now!"

Gas hissed from behind the door as its seal broke and it slowly started to slide open. Minho stepped forward but Ryujin placed her hand on his chest and held him back.

"Go get the bottle from the car. You don't need to be here" she said, adding softly "Shouldn't have brought you to her. I'm sorry"

Minho eyed the now open door and nodded to his partner.

"I'll be back" he said "Careful with her"

"It's not our first rodeo-"

"I know. Just be safe"

"Okay"

"See you in a bit, boss" said Minho as he slowly began ascending the rotten steps

Ryujin, annoyed that her boots were soaked and more than annoyed at Yuqi, headed over to the door and peered down a pitch black hole with a single rusty ladder. She cursed Yuqi as she very carefully lowered herself into the hole; the light growing smaller and smaller above her, unsettled her. Eventually, her feet hit solid ground; water from the basement dropped down and splattered off her coat and head. In near darkness, she fumbled for her pocket flashlight but gave up with a sigh of frustration before gingerly feeling her way along the tunnel. 

"Yuqi!" she called out, her voice reverberating through the tunnel "Is this some kind of joke?"

"Yuqi!" she yelled louder

Fingers running along the cold concrete, Ryujin finally stumbled blindly into a much larger room, evidenced by her echoing "Fuck". She took another step into the room before being blinded by the brightest spotlights she had ever seen; her hands flew up to cover her eyes instinctively. The light was like being sucker punched; her head throbbed horribly.

"State your business... outsider" said a person Ryujin couldn't see "Just kidding"

"I don't have time for games, Yuqi!" yelled Ryujin "Shut those goddamn lights off!"

"Okay, geez. I'm sorry" 

"Enough fucking around. I need information on Sana Minatozaki-"

"And you'll get it. If you play nice-"

"Yuqi" said Ryujin speaking slowly "Don't"

The blinding lights shut off with a soft click, the bulbs humming quietly; further down the tunnel, florescent lights snapped on, bathing the area in a crisp, clinical light. Now properly illuminated, Yuqi motioned for Ryujin to follow her. She lead the detective down the tunnel, past an average living room and kitchen. Average if not for the fact that it was buried under thousands of tons of earth. Yuqi stopped in front of yet another sealed door and, after winking at Ryujin, snapped her fingers. The door hissed and swung open with a rush of freezing cold air. 

The room was something else. Monitors lined the walls, covering every inch of visible space with hundreds of live video feeds, stills from CCTV, identity tracking programs scanning thousands of social media profiles every second. A high backed, leather chair completed the overlord aesthetic. Despite her current feelings towards Yuqi, Ryujin was more than impressed.

"Welcome to the Bat Cave" said Yuqi, imitating Batman 

"This is unbelievable" 

"Is it? I never noticed" 

"You must have access-"

"To every single security camera in Korea? Yeah. I do" bragged Yuqi, adding "And more than a few private ones"

"This is unbelievably illegal- how come you've never shown me this before?"

"There wasn't a need to. You asked for information, I gave it to you. Doesn't matter how I got it, right?"

"Fair enough"

"So" asked Yuqi, hopping into the chair and spinning around "Let's discuss Ms Minatozaki"

"Okay" said Ryujin "Who is she?"

"That's easy" answered Yuqi, displaying multiple videos of Ms Minatozaki engaging with the upper crust at various shindigs "She's the daughter of Takahiro Minatozaki, head of the Shin Ichiwa Clan"

"Shin Ichiwa? Can't say I'm familiar with them"

"You wouldn't be. They're relatively new, built from the remains of another clan. Her dad took charge of a failing organisation and turned it into a fierce competitor for even the Yamaguchi-gumi"

"I hate to say it, but that's impressive" sighed Ryujin "So, she's connected through her father. Regular rich girl or tired of being in her father's shadow?"

"Neither" answered Yuqi, pulling up crime scene photos "She's cold blooded and completely ruthless. She's in it for the joy of it"

The gallery of photos showed scene after scene of unfathomable carnage. More than a few were victims that had been skinned. Ryujin took in each photo, her expression deadpan that entire time; she was, after her time as a detective, used to these scenes.

"If the power's there, why not take it, right?" mused Ryujin "That doesn't explain why one of her gangsters was running his mouth"

"Aren't you glad you have me?" said Yuqi "I've been watching her since she entered the country two days ago. I can't tell you who, but she has been in contact with a local player"

"Who's our man?"

"Ah, that's beyond my powers"

"Yuqi, this is important"

"I really don't know" said Yuqi with an exasperated sigh "And it's killing me"

"Any idea where she might be staying?"

"She booked in at the Marriott in Gangnam on Tuesday but-" answered Yuqi, enlarging a live camera feed "I've lost track of her"

"There's a chance she might still be there-"

"You're not actually going to interrogate her, are you?"

"If only. If she's as connected as you say she is, it wouldn't end well"

"Definitely. Besides the whole political issues and general danger, her bodyguards are armed with SMGs"

"SMG, more like OMG, huh?" said Minho from the doorway, causing Yuqi to curse "Language. Also here's your drink"

"Oh, thanks-"

"Whatever" said Minho coldly "Sounds like she's your white whale, Ahab"

"I'm not looking for a promotion" said Ryujin "This is about more than personal fame. This is about justice"

"I could help, you know?" said Yuqi "With the whole justice thing"

"We don't need your help" shot Minho "Thanks, but no thanks"

Yuqi's eyes narrowed and she took a deep, shuddering breath, clearly fighting the urge to say something.

"Yeah, well, you sure didn't mind my help before!" she yelled "Just get out, Minho!"

"I'll be in the 'kitchen' if you need me" said Minho to Ryujin

Once Minho was out of earshot, Yuqi, who had returned to her scanning of the video feeds, said over he shoulder to Ryujin:

"He's a snake, Ryujin. A goddamn snake"

"Thanks for the help, Yuqi" she said, adding "No offense, but I'll take his friendship over your word"

"You're going to regret it. Mark my words, Ryujin" said Yuqi "Please leave"

Ryujin thanked Yuqi again as she left the hacker to stew in whatever emotions she was feeling and headed for the kitchen; she noted that, despite being underground, this hideout was surprisingly cosy. She found her partner sat at the counter, eyeballing a coffee machine. He gave her a nod before returning his gaze to the machine.

"You ever play Overwatch, Ryujin?" he asked

"I've watched Yuna a few times. Why?"

He loaded a pod into the machine and clicked it closed.

"One shot. One fill" 

Minho looked over the top of the machine and waited for a response from Ryujin.

"I guess it works" offered Ryujin weakly "If you're done pretending to be a French Vanilla sniper, we can bail"

"Got what you needed?"

"I got...enough"

"Cool"

The two made their back to the car, perils ever present, and headed for the station; Ryujin had taken the driver's seat, despite Minho's protests. Ryujin ran her hands through her hair and took a deep breath before starting the car. Minho, after picking a song, laid back in his seat and took a sip from the mini Jaeger; he scrunched his face at the strong herbal taste.

"So" he said

"So?"

"What's the plan?"

"According to Yuqi, Ms Minatozaki-"

"I meant for the evening, Ryujin"

"Oh. Dinner and then bed, I guess"

"How's Yuna?"

"Fine" answered Ryujin curtly before sighing "I don't know"

"Have you tried talking to her?"

"I feel like I'm talking at her, like I'm lecturing her. I sound like my mother"

"How long has she lived with you now, like 6 years?"

"Yeah. Point being?"

"Just because she sees you as her mom, doesn't mean you have to be always be a parent. You're lucky enough to be able to relate to her"

"I have to be a parent, she needs guidance and support and-"

"You can give her all that while still being her friend. Don't forget that kids are still people"

"Why aren't you using this sage wisdom on your own kids?"

"Woah, a guy like me can't afford to be tied down" answered Minho "I've got dreams to follow"

"You heading home after work?" asked Ryujin, gently taking a turn into the station's parking lot

"Nah. I've got a date"

"You? A date? Is she desperate?"

"Must be"

"I was just joking, Minho" said Ryujin "So, who's the lucky girl?"

"Oh, she's a doctor"

"Helpful"

"Dr Hwang-"

"Hwang Yeji?"

"Yeah"

"The dead people don't bother you?"

"Honestly...its really hot"

"I wonder what goes on in your head sometimes"

"The inner workings of my mind are an enigma"

Ryujin shut off the engine and stepped out of the car. Her feet had scarce hit the ground before a cold, commanding voice called out to her. She begrudgingly looked up at the person who called her.

"Chief, what's the problem?" She asked flatly

"Detectives Shin and Lee, what were you doing buying alcohol while still on duty?" yelled the chief, her snake-like gaze penetrating Ryujin

"I had a personal errand to run-" said Ryujin

"Both of you. My office" commanded the chief "Now!"

"Out of the shit and into the shit, huh, boss?" said Minho

"Serves you right for drinking on the job" said Ryujin, pushing Minho ahead of her

The three entered the bustling station, Minho greeting the officer at the front desk with finger guns. The chief sped down the corridor, ignoring all attempts to get her attention, and stood in the doorway to her office; she pointed at the two seats in front of her desk and slammed the door once everyone was seated. She strode over to her desk and sat on the edge, glancing between the two.

"Comfortable?" she asked, folding her arms 

"I could use a drink, but I'm good" answered Minho

"Shoot, chief" said Ryujin

"When did you decide to become fuck ups?"

"That's a bit harsh, don't you think, Handong?"

Handing shook her hand and silenced Minho. She held her head in her hands and took a deep breath; she bounced her leg, a telltale sign of her annoyance.

"I should fire you. Both of you" she said softly, meeting their gaze "But you're damn fine detectives"

"Thanks, chief. But why the pageantry outside?" asked Minho

"I know protocol means nothing to you-" she said to Minho, then to Ryujin "And less to you. But we have an image to uphold here. I can't have two of my staff buying alcohol on duty"

"Who narc'd on us?" Ryujin asked

"A concerned citizen" Handong shot back "You're both on thin ice. One more fuck up, one more complaint, you so much as sneeze in a way I don't like, and you're out. No ifs, no buts, nothing"

"Are we done?" asked Ryujin, leaving her seat "I've got somewhere important to be"

"Yeah. We're done" said Handong "You stay, Minho. We have a long talk ahead of us"

Without a goodbye, Ryujin threw the door open and stormed out of the office. She blew past her co-workers and slammed her fist into the call button for the elevator. Once she was in the parking lot, as she strode towards her car, a refurbished Corvette, she pulled out her phone and called home.

"M-mom?" asked a groggy Yuna "What's up?"

"Sorry for waking you, baby. Have you eaten already?"

"Yeah. Sorry"

"No, I'm sorry. Do you mind waiting up for me a little longer?"

"You're coming home?" asked Yuna, her excitement tangible 

"See you in just a bit. Promise"

"Okay okay. Love you, mom"

"Love you too, Yuna"

Ryujin settled into the driver's seat and started her car; the entire parking garage reverberated with the engine's raw power. Ryujin threw the car into gear and hit the gas, tires screeching, as she sped out into the city, determined to leave this day behind. 

This case would have to wait. 

\------

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not back to writing permanently.
> 
> I've been playing the Yakuza series lately and was like "Oh snap" but like Mafia AU has been done to death.
> 
> So, I'm going all out. 
> 
> Violence, sex, drugs, total fashion suicide.
> 
> 30, flirty, and thriving.
> 
> Also, I'm being crippled by carpal tunnel, so forget prolonged writing sessions.
> 
> Also, I know this isn't the place for it but all my series are on an indefinite hiatus while I try and get my stories sorted out.
> 
> I improve absolutely everything. Shocker, I know.
> 
> Planning is for the weak and the boring.
> 
> I love you as always, dear reader.
> 
> Just know that you give me a reason to keep writing. Even it takes me forever, I will always keep writing. Even when it gets tough. Even when my will to create has dwindled. I will always keep writing.
> 
> Thank you for reading this far.
> 
> Give yourself a gold star. 
> 
> Sincerely,
> 
> DaHyoSaYeon


End file.
